


By Laurelin's Light

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Valentine's Silm Ficlets 2021 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Findekáno wakes beside Maitimo for the first time.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Valentine's Silm Ficlets 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	By Laurelin's Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArvenaPeredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/gifts), [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts), [moiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiety/gifts).



> happy valentine's day to all the Russingon fans, I'm sorry I can't throw this gift at EVERYONE because quite frankly apart from everything i don't remember everyone's ao3 tags but know i love y'all anyway
> 
> written to the SWG prompt based on the quote at the beginning of the fic

_It's worse than that. I thought that if I saw you again in daylight, I might come to my senses._

-Carlos Ruiz Zafón, 'The Shadow of the Wind

Findekáno wakes to the softest brush of sensation across his chest.He opens his eyes into Russandol’s bright gaze.“Good morning,” Maitimo whispers, his voice shaking a little, his fingertips still playing over Findekáno’s chest, as if he cannot help himself.As the tree-light mixes, the gold of Laurelin limns his russet hair, and Findekáno’s breath catches, because all he can think of is the leaves of trees turning soft orange as summer fades into autumn.

“I did not dream it, then?” Findekáno asks quietly, into the hollow of the space between them.

“You did not,” Maitimo agrees, sounding almost wistful.“At least, you need not have if you do not wish it.” 

Findekáno takes his hand and kisses the tips of the fingers, watching Maitimo’s eyes grow heavy-lidded and listening to his breathing shorten a little with his eagerness.“Why would I not wish it?” he asks, after a moment, and for an instant, his heart twists at the way Maitimo’s gaze flutters away from his own.

“I—” he starts, and Findekáno presses his fingers to Maitimo’s lips.

“No, never mind,” he blurts.“I _do_ wish it, Russo, I have never wanted anything more than to be here in this bed with thee, to wake with thy eyes upon me, to know that my love for thee is returned in full measure.That’s all that matters.”

He knows that Maitimo will have some stupid objection.It isn’t politically sensible, or what will their fathers say, or some other fear conjured up by his own mind, as if somehow he isn’t good enough for Findekáno.It’s nonsense, and Findekáno hates how his love’s mind seems to work against him, but he loves the mind itself, for he cannot help but love everything about Maitimo.“Please,” he murmurs, “Just hold me and know how I love thee.”

Maitimo opens his mouth and closes it again.“Yes,” he says, a moment later.“Yes, dear one, I will.”He interlaces their fingers together and presses a long, sweet kiss to Findekáno’s lips.Then he curls his whole long body about Findekáno’s, enveloping him in love and warmth and the fire that thrums in his _fëa_ , hardly contained by his _hröa_.

Findekáno could not love him more if he tried.But he plans to try, all the same.


End file.
